


toss a coin to your jungler <3

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Teasing, discord calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: A cute little call between Oskar and Tim.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	toss a coin to your jungler <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/gifts).



> for stasawe! enjoy <3

As it happens, Oskar is listening when Tim mentions it on stream. He always gets some viewers asking about his boyfriend - not that they know the truth - as does Tim, so it’s not a surprise, but it does make Oskar think.

“Yeah, I talk to Selfmade daily,” Tim says, and Oskar smiles. They really do, don’t they. Distance has never bothered them before, they’ve been two pieces of a puzzle since the day they met. Tim has even pulled Oskar to him from another team entirely. He loves Tim.

And Tim loves him. At least enough to put up with all of Oskar’s shit, Oskar thinks to himself with a wry laugh.

When Oskar returns home, the first thing he does is turn on his personal PC. Elias and Yasin don’t mind that he calls Tim every night, or at least not enough to say anything, and so Oskar happily opens Discord and starts a call.

Tim answers with messy hair and a yawn, utterly beautiful. “Morning, sleepy,” Oskar teases.

“It’s 11PM,” Tim answers with a raised eyebrow.

Oskar just laughs. “I know, I know. How was your day?”

They sit and talk as time flies past them.

“So when are you leaving for Korea?” Oskar asks after a while.

“Oh, a few days, maybe. A week. A few weeks. I don’t really know, the post office is being weird.”

“You know, you could just stay here and come visit. You don’t need to get a fancy visa to come to Berlin,” Oskar purrs in his most convincing voice.

Tim just laughs, a sweet little thing like fresh strawberries and whipped cream. “I told LS I was going,” he says with a chastising smile. “I want to go meet up with him IRL, anyway. Better now before it’s too late.”

“Or you could come back and see me instead,” Oskar wheedles.

Tim smiles indulgently. “I’ll always come back to you, come on, you know that.”

“Yeah,” Oskar sighs. “But I like it most when you actually do.”

“So do I.”

With his best pleading pout, Oskar stares at the camera, convincing Tim as best he can, even trying different poses and combinations of pouts and wide blue eyes and showing off his neck, but as per usual Tim is adorably impervious to Oskar. Oskar supposes that’s what makes winning him over such a sweet prize, anyway.

“Alright,” Tim says, and Oskar can sense a concession with eager eyes, “how about, if you make it to semifinals, I’ll visit you in Berlin for your finals or third-place match. LS has been waiting for three months, he can wait a little bit longer.”

“Yes! I love you, Neme,” Oskar cheers with a grin.

“Love you too, asshole,” Tim answers with a fond smile, those half-crescents that look just perfect with his happy eyes.

Oskar can’t help himself. “Oh, yeah,” he croons seductively, “you know you love my-”

“Oskar!”

As Tim’s face flushes red, Oskar giggles with glee. He knows they’ll be alright.


End file.
